Memories
by Luu.Dreamer
Summary: Kairi es una adolescente cualquiera, con sus amigos, su vida. Pero de repente, aparece un chico con el que tiene una extraña confianza, y que hará que su mundo se tamabaleé de manera exagerada. Contiene vocabulario subido de tono.


Memories.

_17 de Agosto, 20:58 PM_

_Caminaba por la arena de aquella playa con sus sandalias en la mano, dejaba que el agua aprisionase sus tobillos e intentara tirar de ella hacia el fondo de aquella extensión marina._

_Suspiraba tranquilamente, la puesta de sol la envolvía como si un aura mágica la rodease, marcando su figura, haciendo que sus cabellos rojizos lanzasen destellos, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillasen más que nunca._

_Detuvo sus pasos, se giró, y se puso de cara al sol, el cual parecía que va a sumergirse en el mar, a fundirse con su reflejo._

_La brisa de aquel atardecer movía ligeramente, como si de plumas se tratasen, sus cabellos, y ella sonrió, amaba esa isla, pero sabía que la tendría que dejar._

_Miró hacia su derecha, y vió las casas, alguna con sus luces encendidas en el interior y otras que parecían estar deshabitadas._

_Una sombra llamó su atención, una persona se acercaba, pero ella desconocía quién es, ya que no conocía a nadie allí, sólo estaba de vacaciones, las cuales pronto acabarían._

_Un chico se acercaba, llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello descolocado, y unos vaqueros azules los cuales se había remangado hasta la rodilla, iba descalzo y con el semblante relajado._

_Ella sintió su mirada, él la esta mirando, tenía unos ojos color azul caribe y un pelo castaño, con un corte peculiar, desapuntado hacia todas direcciones._

_Miró a los ojos del chico, y este la mostró una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que la cautivó e hizo que su corazón se encogiese violentamente._

_De repente, el joven muchacho dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección hacia las casas, con paso tranquilo, como si no llevase prisa, como si los días no pasasen para él y viviera eternamente en aquella cálida puesta de sol…_

13 de Septiembre, 06:30 AM

Bip, bip, bip… El incesante sonido del despertador taladraba sus oídos, ¿es que no podían poner las clases a una hora mas decente para no tener que interrumpir su sueño cuando aún ni ha salido el sol? Además, de nuevo había tenido ese mismo sueño, últimamente sólo soñaba con el último día que pasó en la playa de las Islas del Destino.

Una cabellera pelirroja asomó por debajo de unas sábanas color miel, las cuales se arrugaron aun mas de lo que estaban por el movimiento del cuerpo de la chica.

En cuanto sus hombros quedaron descubiertos de las sábanas sintió el frío de esas horas de la mañana, el otoño no tardaría en llegar, lo sabía, y con el otoño, llegaría el frío, cosa que ella odiaba.

Sus ojos azules, lo cual aún no terminaban de abrirse completamente por el cansancio, miraron por la ventana, y no consiguió ver el cielo, puesto que una capa gruesa de nubes lo cubría completamente, era un día monocromático, gris.

Resopló molesta, el frío había hecho que sus brazos adquiriesen un aspecto que todo el mundo llamaba "carne de gallina" y no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, más, si se quedaba en ella, perdería su primer día de preparatoria.

Se levantó con mucha resignación, en cierto modo la apasionaba ir a la preparatoria, puesto que ya dejaba de ser una estudiante de secundaria, ahora iba a convertirse en una adulta… ¿pero estaba preparada para convertirse?

Era mejor dejar esas reflexiones para cuando se encontrase aburrida o algo por el estilo, a esas horas de la mañana ponerse a reflexionar era peor que tomarse unos cubatas un domingo por la noche teniendo clase al día siguiente.

- ¡Kairi! ¿Estás levantada cariño?- Preguntó una voz adulta desde el piso de abajo, Kairi bostezó sonoramente mientras murmuraba un extraño "sí" que se quedó en un peculiar sonido de afirmación, o al menos eso se suponía que era.

Apagó el despertador, el cual no había dejado de emitir ese insufrible sonido desde que marcó la hora en la que estaba programado para sonar.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia su armario del cual sacó unas prendas cualesquiera para ponerse, había que causar buena impresión, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser ella misma.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y se arregló un poco su media melena color fuego con un poco de agua.

Cogió el móvil y las llaves, no iba a llevar libros, ya que ese día era la presentación, y era una total tontería llevarlos.

Bajó hasta el piso de abajo y salió por la puerta mientras se encaminaba al garaje a por su pequeño coche azul grisáceo.

No había ninguna gana de caminar hasta la preparatoria, aparte, no la tenía tan cerca, se podría decir que Kairi vivía en lo que se suele llamar "el culo de mundo", o en su defecto, casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era sorprendente el poco tráfico que había a esas horas, normal, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en sus cómodas y calentitas camas… sí, tenía envidia, mucha envidia.

Se paró en un semáforo en rojo para ver cómo un hombre de entrada edad cruzaba el paso de cebra en chándal mientras hacía footing. ¿Cómo se podía tener ganas de ir a hacer deporte a esas horas? De verdad no lo entendía.

En cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde, pisó a fondo el acelerador, sin percatarse de que por esas calles no podía ir a más de cincuenta.

Llegó rápidamente hasta el gran edificio principal de la preparatoria y buscó un lugar en el aparcamiento, a dos o tres coches de la entrada.

Salió con pesadez del coche y lo cerró, alzó la cabeza para intentar divisar el coche de algún conocido y no tardó en ver un pequeño coche de color blanco que lentamente se metía en el aparcamiento hasta estacionarse en un lugar algo apartado.

Se encaminó hasta el coche, para terminar de ver a una chica rubia, algo bajita, salir del coche para después cerrarlo y comprobar que estaban todas las puertas, incluso el maletero, con el contacto bien puesto para que nadie lo pudiera abrir.

- Buenos días.- Saludó Kairi por detrás, cuando la chica terminó de comprobar los contactos.

- ¡Kairi! No te había visto.- Sonrió la pequeña rubia, contemplándola de más cerca, se podía ver que era más bien bajita, llegaría al 1'60 quizás un poco más. Su cabello era lacio, muy rubio y caía hacia un lado suavemente al mismo lado que su flequillo.

- Lo supongo.- Rió Kairi mientras abrazaba a su amiga.- ¿Cómo has estado Naminé?.- Preguntó mientras las dos se encaminaban hasta la secretaría para recoger sus horarios y mirar la ubicación de su aula.

Naminé contó que había estado bien, con su madre en unas lejanas playas situadas cerca de una ciudad cuyo nombre era rarísimo y difícil de pronunciar.

Los veranos de su pequeña amiga siempre eran bastante interesantes, constantemente viajaba a algún lugar exótico, ya que su madre amaba viajar, y desde que se divorció del padre de Naminé; no hacía otra cosa.

Llegaron hasta una congregación de gente alrededor de varias mesas, en las que había unos tacos de folios, bien sujetos a una especie de grapadora para que no acabasen por toda la sala desordenados, en los que ponía la distribución de las aulas y los alumnos que tenían que ir a cada una.

Después pasaban uno por uno por una ventanilla en la que una señora ya entrada en edad la cual daba los horarios según iba revisando los nombres de los alumnos.

- Perdone, soy Kairi Stanford.- Dijo la joven pelirroja en cuanto logró situarse en frente del mostrador, la señora buscó por una larga lista y luego le entregó una hoja cuadrada, pequeña.

Kairi intentó salir de aquel barullo de gente para esperar a Naminé la cual intentaba salir de entre las personas sin mucho éxito, hasta que la pelirroja suspiró y la agarró de la muñeca; tirando de ella hacia fuera.

- ¿En qué clase estás? Rápido, dímelo.- Exigió la blonda mientras intentaba mirar el papelito que tenía su amiga entre sus manos.

- Relaja rubia, ahora te lo digo.- Rió Kairi mientras examinaba con más cuidado el papel.- Estoy en 2ºA, ¿y tú?

- ¡Yay!- Gritó la blonda mientras daba enérgicos saltos.- ¡Yo también!- Exclamó repitiendo esas dos simples palabras incontables veces, ocasionando que varios de los alumnos se volviesen a mirarlas sorprendidos o divertidos.

- Vale vale, Nam, se que te ilusiona, a mi también. Pero aunque sea la primera vez que estamos en la misma clase no armes tanto jaleo, nos está mirando todo el mundo.- Suspiró Kairi mientras agarraba de los hombros a su amiga, la cual, al darse cuenta de su espectáculo enrojeció al instante y se escondió detrás de su pelirroja compañera.

Caminaron hasta el campus, donde había miles de alumnos, la presentación no empezaría hasta unos minutos después, que siempre se convertía en demasiados minutos después ya que casi nunca llegaban a tener todo preparado.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos los cuales estaban apoyados en los lados de una fuente con forma hexagonal, la cual tenía en el centro una estatua de un ser mitológico echando agua por su boca.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, en eso, se acercó una persona por sus espaldas muy sigilosamente, ya que ni Naminé ni Kairi notaron su presencia, lo que le dió ventaja a la misteriosa persona que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les pasó los brazos por los hombros y rió amistosamente.

- ¡Chicas! Que alegría veros.- Sonrió un chico rubio mientras besaba en la mejilla primero a Naminé y luego a Kairi, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase levemente.- Menos mal que os he reconocido, que si no entre todos estos alumnos hubiera sido como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- Roxas, tu como siempre.- Rió Kairi mientras se apartaba para que el muchacho se sentase, tenía un cabello de color rubio peinado con fijador y desapuntado hacia todas partes que combinaba con sus centelleantes ojos azules.

El chico saltó por encima del respaldo del banco y se sentó entre Kairi y Naminé, se pasó una mano por su cabello con gesto despreocupado para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos y mirar alternativamente a las chicas.

- ¿Cómo habéis estado? Dos meses sin ver a mis chicas preferidas no son fáciles de soportar.- Naminé rió levemente ante el último comentario del rubio mientras sacudía la cabeza como quien piensa que la otra persona está siendo demasiado exagerada.

- No seas melodramático, hablamos muchas veces por teléfono. No hemos perdido el contacto.- Dijo Naminé mientras le tiraba levemente de la mejilla.- Yo he estado bien, nada mejor para hacer en el verano que irte dos largos meses a unas cálidas y exóticas playas.

- Prométeme que el próximo verano me llevarás contigo, diga lo que diga tu madre. Y si dice que no, me meteré de infiltrado en la maleta.- Rió el joven, después, se volvió para Kairi.- ¿Y tú que has estado haciendo este tiempo? A parte de quejarte del calor que hace y de lo mucho que odias el verano, claro.

- Muy gracioso Roxy moxy.- Bromeó Kairi mientras le daba una leve palmada en el hombro. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y después se aclaró la garganta de manera muy dramática.- Pues que sepas, señorito "mis vacaciones sin vosotras han sido insoportables", que me he ido a una playa que solía visitar mucho de pequeña. La maravillosa playa de las Islas del Destino.- Explicó con pelos y señales, como si estuviese interpretando un papel el cual se merecería un Óscar.

- Vaya vaya, a si que no me habéis echado de menos en estos dos meses. Me parece muy mal, y yo mientras tanto, tumbado en la tumbona, bebiendo refresco y echándome protector solar mientras pensaba. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi rubia y mi pelirroja preferidas?.- Lloriqueó falsamente Roxas mientras secaba con el dedo índice unas lágrimas imaginarias, para después dejar de ser tan teatrero y reir.- Cambiando de tema, ¿no habéis visto a Axel o a Dem?

- Pues no, la verdad es que no los hemos visto, pero seguro que andan por ahí haciendo de las suyas. O echando una pelea, no me extrañaría en Demyx y Axel.- Suspiró Naminé mientras se levantaba y metía sus níveas manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros buscando algo.- Tengo que enseñaros algo, me lo compré en la tienda de souvenirs en en hotel donde estuve, es un amuleto.- De entre la tela sacó un pequeño colgante con el dije de una estrella de mar de color rosáceo y amarillento, en una de las puntas tenía dibujados dos puntos negros, como si fuese una cara.- Dice que quién lo lleve encontrará a la persona a la que anhela conocer.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se lo puso en el cuello a Kairi, para después mirarla y guiñarle un ojo. Puesto que sabía que su amiga nunca había tenido suerte en las relaciones amorosas, ya que todas terminaban en catástrofe.

- Oh bueno bueno, esto es una señal Kairi. Si te pones ese colgante fijo que encuentras a algún tío con el que no acabes peleándote.- La animó Roxas, a la vez que la aludida sentía que su rostro adquiría el color de su pelo. ¿Encontraría al fin a su anhelado chico?

Unos segundos después sonó un irritante timbre que anunciaba que la presentación estaba a punto de comenzar. Los tres amigos se levantaron con gran pesadez, la presentación duraría lo mínimo una hora y media.

Noventa interminables minutos oyendo a la directora decir que está muy orgullosa de tenerlos otro año y más cosas que aburrirían hasta a un muerto.

Kairi entró junto a Roxas y Naminé a la sala de presentaciones, un enorme cuarto presidido por un escenario y el espacio sobrante lleno de sillas, como no, bastante incómodas.

Se sentó en las últimas filas, para lograr distraerse un rato sin que ningún maestro la llamase la atención por no estar comiendose con los ojos a la directora ante tan "excelente discurso".

Su mente viajó hasta los recuerdos de sus vacaciones, desearía volver a las Islas del Destino. Sentía que ella en realidad pertenecía a ese lugar, como si una parte de su corazón estuviese enterrada en aquellas blanquecinas arenas.

Le encantaba todo de allí, sus casas, su olor, su aire... Se sentía cual princesa en su castillo, esperando a ser rescatada y llevada al mundo real.

Se podría decir que las Islas del Destino son como el escenario de su pequeño cuento de hadas, un cuento que desearía que durase eternamente.

Tenía que volver allí, pero no tendría más vacaciones hasta después de tres meses. Y encima en Navidades no podría volver a sus amadas playas, ya que seguramente iría a su casa a pasarla con su familia, como hacía cada año.

- ¿Kairi?...- La llamó una voz. Naminé la miraba con expresión curiosa.- Te has tirado toda la presentación embobada. ¡Despierta! ¿En qué pensabas?

- ¿Eh?. Oh, lo siento. Sólo pensaba en tonterías, de todos modos, no creo que hubiese nada que me llamase la atención.- Suspiró Kairi, la vuelta a las clases la estaba agobiando, menos mal que era su último año ahí, aunque luego... la universidad. No sabía qué era peor, si sentirse agobiada por el último año de preparatoria, o porque el año que viene entraría a la universidad.

Salió de la sala sola, Naminé y Roxas habrían ido por otro camino, no se separaban nunca. Aunque, toda la preparatoria lo sabía, que esos dos se gustaban; pero eran tan súmamente idiotas que no se daban cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

Decidió darse una vuelta por el campus antes de volver a su casa, no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse entre cuatro paredes para aburrirse cual ostra.

Se sentó de nuevo en el mismo banco en el que había estado sentada junto a Roxas y Naminé antes, no sabía por qué se sentía así; se sentía desganada y quizá algo triste, aunque sería los pocos ánimos del primer día.

- Vaya, mira a quién hemos encontrado Trueno, a una linda pelirroja tan quieta como un florero.- Comentó burlonamente un chico rubio, bastante alto, de tez muy blanca. Acompañado de otro muchacho que le sacaba bastante más altura, muy fornido, de piel morena y rostro rudo.

- Oh Seifer, eres tú. Me parecía estar oyendo cacarear a una gallina.- Replicó Kairi fulminándole con la mirada, el rubio frunció el ceño claramente molesto, mientras su forzudo amigo intentaba reprimir las risas.

- ¿Qué sola estás no?. Normalmente te suelen seguir tu par de rubios y la chica lista... Oh, y el pringado y el pelo acero también, los había olvidado.- Rió mientras se sentaba al lado de Kairi y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- Estoy sola porque me da la gana, no me hacen falta mis amigos para sentirme fuerte ante un imbécil como tú.- Bufó ella liberándose del brazo del chico y levantándose.- A si que más te vale que me dejes en paz si no quieres tener que operarte la nariz.

En eso el rubio se levantó cabreado y agarró a Kairi del brazo, provocándola un notable daño.

- Escúchame, chulita. A mi nadie me habla así, ¿lo entiendes? No te creas tanto porque algún día podrías salir mal parada. ¿O te tengo que recordar gracias a quién, sigues estudiando en esta academia?... Creo que no, a si que menos lobos, caperucita. Porque a ver si el lobo te va a acabar mordiendo.

- Oh, que miedo, el lobo me va a acabar mordiendo. ¿Y ese lobo eres tú?... Supongo que sí, aún recuerdo el cuello de la pobre Olette. ¿Tú también recuerdas la paliza que te dio Hayner, no?.- El rubio cada vez enfuercía más, Kairi sentía que apretaba cada vez más su brazo y su piel estaba tornándose más blanca de lo normal.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, oyó el sonido de un golpe, sintió su brazo liberado del agarre de Seifer y entonces lo vio tirado en el suelo, haciendo un gesto de dolor y con su nariz girada en un extraño ángulo.

- Aprende a tratar bien a las chicas, gilipollas. Y si no quieres aprender, yo mismo te enseñaré, aunque te tenga que destrozar la cara para ello.- Dijo cortante una voz masculina.

Kairi miró su brazo, tenía las marcas de los dedos de Seifer, y luego miró a su salvador; era un chico unos centímetros más alto que ella, tenía el pelo castaño peinado de una forma muy parecida a la de Roxas y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

No era lo que se dice muy musculoso, pero sus brazos se podían notar bajo su camiseta de color blanco. Agarró la mano de Kairi y la llevó hasta el aparcamiento.

El repentino contacto de la mano del chico hizo que el corazón de Kairi diese un violento bote, haciendo que se sonrojase levemente.

- Uh... gracias por... lo de antes.- Consiguió decir cuando estuvieron a salvo de Seifer y de los curiosos que habían visto la escena.

- No des las gracias, alguien así se merecía ese golpe tarde o temprano y me siento orgulloso de haber sido yo el proporcionador de él.- Rió, tenía una risa bonita, melódica.- Soy Sora Kioshi.

- Un gusto, Kairi Standford.- Lo miró durante un momento, su cara le sonaba mucho, pero no sabía de qué.

- Me ha sorprendido verte enfrentarte así a "Seifer Niñomimado Daikioshu". Cuando te ví en las Islas del Destino me parecías una chica de lo más miedosa.- ¿Islas del Destino? Todo encajaba, él era el chico que había visto en su último día allí.

- Vaya, tú eres el chico que vi el último día que estuve allí. Ya decía yo que me sonabas.- Rió la pelirroja.

- Pues será un placer para mí, conocerte mejor, si no te resulta muy atrevido.- Sonrió el mientras caminaba hacia una moto de color plateado y negro, bastante bien cuidada.- ¿En qué edificio está tu clase?

- Pues... - Murmuró mientras leía el papel con el número de edificio.- Edificio cuatro, aula segundo a.

- Oh, entonces estás en el mismo edificio que yo, espero verte mañana.- Salió corriendo hacia el vehículo mientras decía adiós con la mano.

Kairi se encaminó hacia su coche tranquilamente, deseando volver a ver a ese chico al día siguiente, tenía una extraña confianza con ella, pero le encantaba.

Abrió la cerradura y se sentó de golpe dentro, junto con un suspiro, viendo como su moto salía del recinto escolar a gran velocidad.

Metió la llave en el contacto y su coche rugió al encenderse, poco a poco lo fue sacando del aparcamiento, conduciendo poco a poco hasta su casa.


End file.
